


The Evil Glitter Wand of Christmas Magic

by TardisInWonderland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor, glitter: the herpes of the craft world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisInWonderland/pseuds/TardisInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is spreading Christmas cheer and the team is losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Glitter Wand of Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hailey](http://hashtagswagstag.tumblr.com/), who owns the actual Evil Glitter Wand of Christmas Magic, and also several rolls of Evil Glitter Wrapping Paper. The wand made a cameo in my FitzSimmons oneshot, I Wish I Had a River, and I thought it deserved its own moment of glory.

It was _everywhere_.

It was on the floor. It was on the furniture. It was on their clothes. By now it was probably in the food, and consequently, their bloodstreams. And moreover, it was impossible to get rid of it.

Skye had cursed the Playground with glitter.

At first it had seemed innocent. She'd put up a Christmas tree, started stacking presents underneath it, encouraged everyone else to do the same. It was sweet, really. Even hacking the system to play Christmas music over all the intercom speakers was kind of funny, and it only lasted a day so it wasn't much of a bother.

But this? This was ridiculous.

Earlier that week, after sadly noting that most of the teem didn't seem to share her Christmas spirit, Skye had gone into town and come back with a full-blown elf costume, a bag full of mistletoe, and another bag from the craft store. She'd come downstairs told them they had two options, and they could pick a bag. Considering there was enough mistletoe in the bag to safely cover every doorway and public area in the Playground, they'd picked the craft store bag. What harm could a few more decorations and a little glitter be, right?

 _Wrong_.

It wasn't just the decorations, though they were _slightly_ over-the-top. Okay, maybe they were really over-the-top. It was the wand that tipped them over the edge, though.

It was a normal little craft store wand with glitter and water inside, like a kid's toy or something. Fine. Whatever. The problem was that Skye had glued at least a dozen blue-glittered jungle bells to the ball at the end of the wand and hot glued a Christmas ornament to the other, and now she wore it on her belt like a billy club and shouted “ _CHRISTMAS_ _MAGIC_ ” while jingling it and subsequently covering the entirety of whatever room she was in with a shower of blue glitter.

And it didn't actually matter how often she did it, either. Those stupid little jingle bells just didn't _stop_ shedding glitter. At least the soft jingle to the rhythm of Skye's walking meant they knew where she was ans could usually avoid it. Sometimes, though, she snuck up on them. Like last week, when Hunter and Bobbi were arguing again. Skye had stood on the staircase landing above their heads and sprinkled glitter down on top of them. A speck landed on Bobbi's nose, and Hunter couldn't stop laughing at the murderous look on her face.

Or when May and Coulson were having a disagreement over which former SHIELD protocols needed to be reinstated and which ones needed to be thrown out. She didn't dare shake those things over May, but Coulson got a good blue dusting on the shoulders of his coat. He'd wasted time going to try to track her down and chastise her (though he never did find her), but by then he and May had forgotten what the issue was to begin with.

There was also the day that the Koeing brothers' game system crashed with a software issue, and they both insisted that the other was responsible. Skye had showered them with glitter until they relented and went to change, then fixed the issue within minutes while they were gone.

Then, this morning, Fitz and Simmons walked into the lab to find Skye on a ladder shaking the thing over their heads, a sprig of mistletoe tied to the end of the wand. They had both promptly turned red and walked right back _out_ of the lab, but that didn't stop Skye from trying again. And again. And _again_. By the end of the day, both scientists had glitter in their hair and on their labcoats (and probably ingrained into the fabric of their sweaters), and couldn't walk by the rest of the team without someone smickering. Eventually, Fitz relented and kissed Simmons on the cheek, but was promptly informed that cheek kisses did not count for mistletoe except among blood relatives. They would have protested two-to-one if Hunter and Bobbi hadn't backed up the Evil Glitter Fairy, too. That particular scenario had ended in the scientists exchanging mischievous glances and quite purposefully initiating a kiss that made even _Bobbi_ blush.

They didn't think Skye had seen their high-five afterwords or watched them walk away holding hands, but oh, she had.

The only person who seemed to actually get a kick out of it was Mack, who laughed about Coulson's dry cleaning complaints, was thankful to see Bobbi and Hunter getting along, and joyously high-fived her when she recounted the mistletoe incident. He even donned an elf hat that she'd brought back from her shopping adventure.

“So why are you working so hard at this, elf girl?” he asked, leaning against the table in the garage. Skye shrugged.

“I always wanted a family I could celebrate Christmas with. Now I have one. I just... I figured if everyone was really preoccupied with being annoyed with me, then they wouldn't have enough time to be annoyed with each other.” She shifted her weight, and the glitter wand jingled beside her.

“You know, I think that's just about the sweetest Christmas gift idea I've ever heard,” he said honestly. “Even if your methods are--”

“Unorthodox?” Skye offered.

“I was going to say unethical, but sure.” Mack laughed patted her shoulder affectionately. “So when are you going to tell them?”

“Probably about the time I give them their Christmas gifts,” she said, smiling mischievously.

“Oh, no. I know that look. What did you do?”

She refused to say at the time, but Mack understood when he looked under the tree on Christmas morning. Among the normally-wrapped packages and cards there were several large boxes, all wrapped in paper that was nothing but a sheet of shiny, gold glitter. It littered the floor, it came off in clouds when they picked them up, and by the time all the gifts were unwrapped their hands and faces were covered, and Skye was positive there would be glitter around the Playground for years to come, but that didn't actually matter. They were together, and happy, and if everyone was a little annoyed with her choice method of Christmas cheer, then so be it. They would get over it eventually.

Well, until Coulson decided to open the unexpectedly glitter-filled party poppers.

“ _SKYE_!”

 

~xXx~

 


End file.
